


No One Like You

by StillNotGinger10



Series: A wayward angel and his demon [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angel Barry, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon Mick, human Snarts, prophet HR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “It never hurts to get an outsider’s perspective, sis,” Len said, not even looking up from his book. “Besides, this chapter is all about Barry and Mick’s history. There’s plenty that I don’t know.” He smirked at the end, finally looking up at them.Usually that look meant trouble, but Barry wasn’t sure why this time. If the chapter was about him and Mick, then he already knew all of the information.----------------------After finding the prophet, H.R. Wells, and learning that he published books focused on the lives of Leonard and Lisa Snart, Len decides to read all of the books to learn as much as he can. When he stumbles on some information about their favorite angel and demon, he can't help but share with the group.





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to wonderingtheblue for beta reading for me and both her and voiceofdragons for being supportive as I wrote this series!

Mick had explained multiple times, as slowly and clearly as he could, why Len had a problem with Barry ‘popping in, giving info, and splitting’ as he put it. Barry still didn’t really understand, but he didn’t have to know  _ why _ Len felt that way to understand that him spending little time with them and invisibly listening into their conversations for a good opening to share his news made Len uncomfortable.

So he was  _ making an effort _ .

He avoided traveling with them in the car—how did they stand going so  _ slow _ ?—but he could join in in their discussions in their hotel rooms. He could be part of the ‘brainstorming’ or whatever Mick called it. Did it really help people think to say all of their thoughts aloud?

And should Barry stick around during times like these, when there were no ideas flowing but everyone was still staying together and presumably thinking?

“Are you really going to read  _ all _ of them?” Lisa asked Len, who was lounging across the couch and more than halfway through reading the Supernatural books that they’d bought from the store.

They’d found the prophet, a man named HR Wells—a loud, excited human that Barry thought may take some getting used to but could potentially be good company—and Len had decided that it would benefit him to read through all of his published books.

Barry admired how thorough Len was. It was a good trait in any human, not just a hunter. But Lisa didn’t seem to share his admiration. She lost interest in the books as soon as she learned that none of them were about the future.

“They’re about our lives, Lenny. There’s nothing in there you don’t already know.”

“It never hurts to get an outsider’s perspective, sis,” Len said, not even looking up from his book. “Besides, this chapter is all about Barry and Mick’s history. There’s plenty that I don’t know.” He smirked at the end, finally looking up at them.

Usually that look meant trouble, but Barry wasn’t sure why this time. If the chapter was about him and Mick, then he already knew all of the information.

“So,” Len said, looking between the angel and demon. “You two slept together?”

Lisa gasped so quickly that she started to cough. Mick groaned.

Barry didn’t understand their reactions. He didn’t understand what Len was referring to either. Was the book wrong? Was HR a false prophet?

“I’ve never slept near any demon,” Barry corrected him. “Angels do not require sleep, Leonard.” Did the humans not know that? Should he explain that was why he didn’t share hotel rooms with them at night?

Mick sighed so deeply that Barry felt it shift the bed they were both sitting on. “He means sex, Barry.”

“Oh,” Barry said slowly. He forgot that the humans usually used euphemisms for intercourse. “We haven’t done that either,” Barry said, looking at Mick.

“Didn’t think so,” Lisa muttered from the other bed.

“We were interrupted,” Barry finished.

“Wait. What now?” Lisa asked, sitting up from her lax laying position. Len even put down his book to watch them.

“His siblings need to mind their own business,” Mick grumbled, putting his arm around Barry’s waist to pull him closer.

“They don’t like me consorting with demons,” Barry tried to explain.

Len snorted. “Consorting? Is that what angels call it?”

“We were just trying to meet,” Barry said. “There was a matter I needed Mick’s input on.” He was explaining this all wrong. The Snarts were getting the wrong idea. He’d never once left heaven with the intention of meeting Mick, or anyone else, solely to engage in sexual relations.

“Cisco tried to help us,” Mick added.

Barry smiled. Cisco was a good friend. “As much as he likes the nickname, Balthazar is still sensitive about that day. He didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“What happened?” Lisa asked, resting her chin on her fist as she leaned toward them.

“His buddy, brother, whatever,” Mick said, pointing at Barry. “Barry’s best friend, Balthazar, thought that if he made a big enough distraction, then the other angels wouldn't notice if Barry snuck out to meet me. Apparently, our little rebel was warned not to ‘consort’ with me anymore.”

“They said something about me becoming too comfortable with demons,” Barry said. “But they were wrong. You’re the only demon whose company I enjoy.”

“You’re the only angel I like too, Barr,” Mick said with another squeeze of the arm around Barry. Barry put his hand over Mick’s as the demon continued, “Anyway, the guy’s big idea was to make an earthquake so big that the other angels would be forced to stop him before humans got hurt. If they were stopping him, they couldn't be stopping us.”

“But they chose to stop us instead,” Barry said sadly. “They must have seen that our interaction was becoming more…intimate.”

“Balthazar’s earthquake ended up reaching 7.9 before they finally stopped it. Devastating in San Francisco. That’s how he got his nickname, Cisco.”

“7.9 in San Francisco,” Len mumbled as Lisa let out a low whistle. “You don’t mean the earthquake in 1906?”

“How do you know that?” Lisa asked him. “Why do you know so many random facts?”

Ignoring her, Mick answered Len. “Yeah, that’s the one.” He turned to Barry. “Was it that long ago?”

Barry shrugged. “It was only a century.” With how old he was, that felt like barely any time at all.

“Talking to them is surreal,” Lisa said before flopping back to lay on the bed again.

Len snorted before going back to reading his book. “You two should get a room,” he added from behind the pages.

Barry’s eyebrows pinched together as he looked between Len and Mick. “But I already explained that angels don’t require sleep. Mick, did I not explain properly?”

“Don’t worry about it, Barr,” Mick said as he hid his face in Barry’s shoulder. His smile was evident in his voice, but Barry didn’t understand what was so amusing.

Humans  _ and  _ demons were so confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 more parts planned out, but still have to write them. And I'm sure I'll think of more after that to add too XD I'm loving this series! If you want to suggest anything, feel free! :D
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
